<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>After how many coincidences does it become fate? by To_Matt_Oh, venom_for_free</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28553157">After how many coincidences does it become fate?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/To_Matt_Oh/pseuds/To_Matt_Oh'>To_Matt_Oh</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/venom_for_free/pseuds/venom_for_free'>venom_for_free</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, But only a little, Cute, Discord - Freeform, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Getting married based on similar tattoos, Happy Ending, Humor, Kissing, Light-Hearted, Love, M/M, Marriage, Modern Era, One Shot, Pining, Romance, Similar Tattoos between pals, Soulmate AU, Sweet, That is how the kids do it today, relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:16:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16,684</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28553157</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/To_Matt_Oh/pseuds/To_Matt_Oh, https://archiveofourown.org/users/venom_for_free/pseuds/venom_for_free</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Otabek clears his throat. “Well … What about you, Leo? Do you have any ink?” </p><p>“Yeah, I have a few tattoos.” When Otabek doesn’t say anything, he decides it can’t hurt to be a little more specific. “I have a monarch butterfly on my shoulder, since uh, my hometown in Mexico is where they migrate to during winter. I also have a landscape of Pico de Tacíntaro. It’s uh, it’s a mountain, and it has a Mexican eagle flying over it. It’s on my back.”</p><p>“No shit?” Huh? Somehow, Otabek doesn’t strike him as the type of person to curse. And JJ’s silence seems to confirm Leo’s suspicion because even with a prolonged break of confusion, no one talks until Otabek tries again. “I have the mountains of Almaty on my back. My hometown. And … well, a Kazakh eagle.” </p><p>--<br/>or: Otabek and Leo meet through Discord. They find out they have similar tattoos, which is obviously a very good reason to plan a wedding right on the spot. It's funny because it's a joke. Right? </p><p>Right?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Otabek Altin/Leo de la Iglesia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>YOI Rare Pair Week 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>After how many coincidences does it become fate?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Have you ever wondered how I went from being single and sad to being very happy and engaged? Well. Ask Morgan, the beautiful angel that I got engaged to after we noticed we have similar tattoos.</p><p>What do you mean, this was just a joke, we planned everything! And the entire Superfan server helped!<br/>--</p><p>This story is, as ridiculous as it is, based on real-life events. At least the first half.<br/>I want to thank Matt with my entire heart for co-writing this with me, he is a joy to be around and to work with.<br/>Also, BIG thank you to Taedae for editing this monstrosity and to Emma for cheering us on every step of the way.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Fuck, is he late? It’s afternoon already, but they said they would meet around lunchtime? What time zone? Online friends are so confusing. Leo pulls his blinds closed, then wonders why and opens them again before he settles behind the screen. He won’t play any games today, so why is he afraid of the sun making his screen unreadable? Oh, he shouldn’t be so nervous. JJ said he will meet one of his friends. That’s cool, right? Someone new on the </span>
  <em>
    <span>MusicIsLife </span>
  </em>
  <span>server. That’s fine. Sure, new people can be scary because they might ruin all the existing dynamics, but </span>
  <em>
    <span>aside </span>
  </em>
  <span>from that? It’s totally fine. Except he is lying to himself. Nothing is fine and now he is late on top of nervous, which makes him even twitchier. Perfect. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As he stares at the ‘Join Call’ button, Leo wonders why he’s making such a big deal of this. It’s not like he has </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> hard of a time making new friends, and his social life is anything but lacking. But something inside him keeps insisting he should make a good impression, and tardiness isn’t exactly a good trait to introduce himself with. If he cancels now with the call already started, wouldn’t that be worse? Gently shushing the rambling of his internal Scolding Mother Voice, Leo clicks the button and waits for the server to connect.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“—and that is why I won’t be deterred. Nickelback is a good band, and no one can or should say anything else.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> JJ. Leo knows that voice and the passion for his favorite, ‘totally underrated’ band. Besides, the blinking avatar is nothing uncommon to him. JJ’s rambling is a well-known problem in their voice calls because no one else ever manages to say anything. On the one hand, it’s a blessing—awkward silence? What is awkward silence? But on the other hand, someone who needs to fill every second of every day with their own thoughts, out loud, can be draining. Though right now, it probably means Leo’s presence hasn’t been missed too much, and that’s a good thing. Right? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He clears his throat, but nothing. Of course. So Leo tries again, this time with a bit more enthusiasm. “God, I don’t even want to imagine what that entire argument sounded like.” That should be enough to get JJ's attention on Leo joining in. “It’s all my fault for being late. I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> sorry you had to go through that alone.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The muted mic icon next to Dark Horse’s picture changes and some rustling cuts the air. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“It’s fine, I was in the kitchen while he talked.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With that, JJ lets out a dramatic gasp. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“How terribly rude of you!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> It’s not the first time he’s been insulted by his monologues being ignored. It won’t be the last. The curse of a constant talker. They know how to take it in jest. Well, most people do. Those who actually get offended don’t last long on the server. Leo can’t wait to find out how this Otabek guy he is supposed to get to know better today reacts to that. So far, he doesn’t seem to be an asskisser, which is refreshing because it keeps happening since JJ started making a name for himself. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“And here I was trying to open up your worldview regarding some of, if not the best, musical pieces since Celine Dion.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Leo doesn’t have it in himself to do the math regarding JJ’s claim. “And you were supposed to introduce us to each other, no? Do we have to do that ourselves? You’re a lousy host, Jean.” He hopes his tone is aptly communicating the lack of venom in his accusations.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Jeez, you either woke up grumpy or it really is time for you to have lunch,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> JJ whines. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“You connect and the first thing you do is bully me, Leo.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> How someone so tall and muscular can sound like a four-year-old pouting around a lolly in his mouth is an eternal mystery to him. He’d hoped Isabella would train that out of JJ, but so far, all she did was encourage it. They really are made for one another. Which is tragic because they are both messes in their own way. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It takes Leo a full two seconds to realize the rumbling in his headphones is a laugh. Not JJ’s laugh. He knows </span>
  <em>
    <span>that one</span>
  </em>
  <span> well, and unlike the higher-pitched cackle, this one is dark and deep. He checks his browser just in case a YouTube video started playing on its own, but then Otabek starts talking. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I guess that means we should take it upon ourselves to do the introductions.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Leo hums. It’s all he can manage while his mind scrambles for every possible time he has introduced himself. Should he say his last name? His age? How much personal information is too much personal information for a single Discord call?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But he forgets he is friends with Jean-Jaques Leroy, someone who barely leaves any air for others to breathe. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“You can get to know each other while we taaaaaalk.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Another grown-man whine. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“We wanted to chat about music! Beka is a DJ and Leo plays guitar, so here is your introduction! And of course, I sing, but you already know—”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“How long have you been playing guitar?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Oh. Definitely not an asskisser then if that dude dares to stop JJ in the middle of a sentence. Or maybe they have known each other for a long time, and Otabek knows there is no other chance to get a word in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh …” Back when he had more brain cells at his disposal, Leo had been more eloquent, but the question hits him out of nowhere. Is this important? Shit, of course it is if they are supposed to make music together. He nods, even though it doesn’t answer the question and their cameras are off. Today is not his day. But why is Otabek throwing him off-track so hard? Before JJ has the chance to answer for him, Leo tries his luck at making his brain work properly once again. “Ah, well, since I was in middle school? I think. How long have you been a DJ?” Smooth. Fucking smooth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Otabek doesn’t have nearly as much trouble answering. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“A few years now.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Well, that’s not very specific, but it did flow more naturally than Leo’s hopeless awkwardness. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“What kind of music do you like?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shit. There is the dreaded question. And now, it’s as if his brain completely forgot every song he’s ever listened to. Is this a universal experience or is he just weird? “I don’t have any preferences. Rock, pop, Nickelback. It depends on my mood.” Thinking he’s completely done, Leo stops for a few seconds. But when Otabek starts talking, Leo can’t stop himself from blurting something else. “In Spanish or English. Uh, how about you?” His face is boiling hot, and he’s glad the cameras are off because even though he has no problems interrupting JJ’s tireless monologues, that was embarrassing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A little chuckle is all he gets before something down the line whistles, Otabek curses, and the mic is cut off. Silence. For a second. Even JJ seems to wait with bated breath, but eventually, the mic clicks back on. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Sorry. Where were we?”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you … like?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh. Uh. Books, I guess. My motorcycle. And—”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Music.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> JJ is dangerously close to whining territory again. Why? Normally he isn’t that strange. But today, everything feels a little off. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“He wants to know what music you like. But I can answer that. Beka doesn’t like talking. You already got more than literally everyone else, and—”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“EDM. Rock. Everything that’s a little harder than the charts.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Leo swallows. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“And thanks, JJ, but I don’t mind answering him.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Is he a little sour towards JJ? Or Is Leo imagining this? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He lets out a nervous laugh to ease the tension filling the call, or perhaps just his shoulders, before clearing his throat. “With how much Jean enjoys talking, I wouldn’t be surprised if he thought everyone else didn’t like it.” There’s a whine, then a laugh. Leo sighs and mentally pats his own back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“—in Spanish?”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Leo can’t tell if the chopping comes from his internet, Discord, or Otabek’s connection, so he hums. “Eh? Sorry, you cut off a little.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After some rustling, Otabek disappears with a beep. Holy … Did Leo say something wrong? No, no, he literally just pointed out the audio failing, so he should have expected a faulty connection, right? He doesn’t get much farther with the thought spiral, though, because the icon appears again, and a second or so later, Otabek’s voice comes through loud and clear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Can you hear me now?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh fuck. He sounded good earlier. Like, even with the kitchen appliances clonking around in the background, Leo had a good idea of what his voice is like. But now, it’s crystal clear. And darker? Is that even possible? Oh god, he is in trouble because thinking is hard when the other person is as fascinating as the new guy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y-yeah,” he stammers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Like you’re sitting right on my shoulder,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> JJ crows. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Dang, what kind of mic do you have?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> That’s a good, logical question to ask someone in a group chat about music. Much saner than the weird path Leo’s mind was starting to take.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Just something I bought on Amazon. I’ll send you a link if you want.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> There’s the faint tapping of keys before he continues. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Ah, Leo. I was asking about the ‘Spanish’ part of your musical taste.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> More typing. The dude isn’t taking notes, right? That would be weird. Would it be weird? Leo's mind is a mess with hundreds of thoughts filling it, and none of them productive. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Right, Otabek is still waiting for an answer, isn’t he? Good god, if his brain was buffering before, Leo can almost perceive the blue screen as he tries to craft a satisfactory answer. “I mean ...” A nervous laugh. Why’s he so anxious today? How much coffee did he drink? It couldn’t have been that much, he doesn’t even have coffee in the pantry. “It’s just as varied as my taste in English.” That doesn’t sound good. He should at least try harder. “Well, if we’re talking rock, then I like older groups. Caifanes, Héroes del silencio. But if we go for pop, then I’m a sucker for Chayanne and Luis Miguel … Uh, I guess those are also older musicians.” He laughs. “I just like what my mom listened to.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After his initial stammering, they actually manage to wrangle things into a somewhat functional conversation. Leo is nervous through the entire thing, though at the same time, it’s somehow comforting. He doesn’t realize it’s dark outside until his roommate comes home and tosses some cheap fast food into Leo’s room. A saint. Eating in front of a mic is rude, he is aware, but how is Leo supposed to tear himself away from such a great conversation? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once the others realize he’s eating, JJ decides work is done. They have to talk about something else now, nothing concerning music. Which is ridiculous because they are on a music server, but … life is strange sometimes. Besides, Leo is sure it’s some kind of set-up for something JJ needs to get off his chest. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>He gets his confirmation when JJ begins describing his day in analytic detail, then goes back and talks about yesterday before finally reaching the point he apparently wanted to talk about so badly—a new tattoo. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A ping in the chat and an image pops up. JJ didn’t even bother to spoiler a picture that is very clearly of his lower back, but Leo’s used to his friend’s antics and eyes it without really opening the thing. He doesn’t want to spend too much time staring at JJ’s bare skin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is it … your name?” Leo ventures. Talk about eccentric.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Cool, right?!”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A little huff from Otabek’s circle. Is that another laugh? </span>
  <em>
    <span>“What about your own name is cool?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Somehow, he manages to make it sound genuine, not like an insult. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What isn’t?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Leo can almost picture the puppy-like tilt of JJ’s head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He tries his best to hold in a laugh as he joins in the interrogation. “Most people get tattoos of, you know, other people’s names?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh no, my artist warned me not to do that.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There’s a long silence before Otabek’s icon glows again. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“And they let you get yours instead?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>JJ’s voice is much smaller than usual. Certainly a lot quieter than it is when he usually talks about himself. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I … didn’t tell him it was my name.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But … If you said it’s not the name of someone else and not your name …” Leo is a bit perplexed. What did JJ do? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I showed him one of the CD’s, okay? I told him I like the musician!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Well, Leo figures it’s not a lie. Still, getting your own name tattooed is kind of … He doesn’t even know how to judge it. JJ is the only person he’s ever known who’s done that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Puzzled, Leo absently scratches his arm. Right where one of his own tattoos lies. As if on cue, Otabek clears his throat. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Well … What about you, Leo? Do you have any ink?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> It’s incredibly egocentric to think like this, but the way Otabek keeps shifting the conversation towards him makes Leo’s head spin. But it’s only natural to want to know more, since they’re supposed to become friends, anyways.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He tries to shove those thoughts out of his mind and lets out a non-committal hum. “Yeah, I have a few.” When Otabek doesn’t say anything, he decides it can’t hurt to be a little more specific. “Well, I didn’t get my own name, but I have a monarch butterfly on my shoulder, since uh, my hometown in Mexico is where they migrate to during winter. I also have a landscape of Pico de Tacíntaro. It’s uh, it’s a mountain, and it has a Mexican eagle flying over it. It’s on my back.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“No shit?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Huh? Somehow, Otabek doesn’t strike him as the type of person to curse. And JJ’s silence seems to confirm Leo’s suspicion because even with a prolonged break of confusion, no one talks until Otabek tries again. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I have the mountains of Almaty on my back. My hometown. And … well, a Kazakh eagle.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Leo is astonished for way too long. He didn’t see that coming, and he’s not sure how to answer other than with “No way!” and laughter as he runs a hand through his hair. But he tries to get a hold of himself before continuing. “Well, I also have a cougar on my leg, and I can’t call myself a musician without song lyrics, right?” He clears his throat before singing them. If his guitar were closer, he could even do the cool riff to set the tone, but he doesn’t want to get up in the middle of the conversation. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>We weren’t booorn to follow, come on and get off your knees</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” He pauses before making a disclaimer. “Although, I got them in Spanish.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Huh.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Silence again. And just when JJ inserts himself again, Leo’s chat pings with a photo. There is a pretty muscular arm on it, with curling letters in black ink. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>When life is a bitter pill to swallow</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You gotta hold on to what you believe</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Leo knows those lines. They follow his own lyrics. What. The. Fuck? “Yeah, that’s a cool tattoo! And the same song! How did you find that so fast?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“My arm was close by.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Wait a fucking minute. That is Otabek’s arm? No way. Leo photographs his own tattoo and sends it. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Fuck.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> They both ignore JJ’s rambling about the pain and the reward of getting a tattoo. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I thought you were making this up. I thought this was a joke. Jean knows my tattoo.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Wow.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yeah. Wow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Leo’s so shocked, he barely registers his roommate knocking on the doorframe as he peers inside. He glances at the computer, then mouths something that looks like ‘still going?’ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hold on.” He mutes the mic and turns to Guang Hong. “What’s up?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s your turn to wash the dishes. We don’t have a single clean spoon.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Leo purses his lips. He really doesn’t want to end the call now. “You can wash a single spoon.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” Guang Hong nods once. “But I refuse.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Begrudgingly, Leo excuses himself from the call and rushes through his chores. The entire meeting took way longer than he expected. Nonetheless, Leo wants to return to it. He keeps the call open, but in the end, when he returns to it, Otabek and JJ are gone. Probably already in bed. And Guang Hong retreated into his room, too. So Leo goes to sleep, feeling strangely lonely. What he doesn’t see coming, though, is waking up to around 100 messages from the server. He squints at his phone while trying to blink the sleep away. JJ has taken it upon himself to introduce Otabek to the rest of the group and briefed them on the conversation from the previous day. Including the matching tattoos.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Peachy </b>
  <span>Today at 5:57 AM</span>
</p><p>
  <span>&gt;So that means ure soulmates lmao (人*´∀｀)｡*ﾟ+</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>King JJ </b>
  <span>Today at 5:58 AM</span>
</p><p>
  <span>&gt;Haha! Right? I tried to tell them but they didnt let me speak TT</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Dark Horse </b>
  <span>Today at 5:58 AM</span>
</p><p>
  <span>&gt;If we did, you would’ve talked all night long.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Peachy </b>
  <span>Today at 5:59 AM</span>
</p><p>
  <span>&gt;Hes right</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>King JJ </b>
  <span>Today at 6:00 AM</span>
</p><p>
  <span>&gt;Rude</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By the time he reaches the last message, Leo is fully awake. But damn, does JJ get up early. It’s probably to go jogging or something like that. But still, to think about waking up earlier than 8 ... Leo whistles as quietly as he can. No way. He isn’t in school anymore, and he chose his job based on how much it allows him to sleep in. Compared to that, the pay is almost just a plus.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Lion of Love </b>
  <span>Today at 8:22 AM</span>
</p><p>
  <span>&gt;Could you guys at least wait until I’m awake before you start talking about me?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He waits until the flurry of good morning messages dies down before checking the chat again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Peachy </b>
  <span>Today at 8:35 AM</span>
</p><p>
  <span>&gt;We were informed u found ur soulmate?! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Lion of Love </b>
  <span>Today at 8:36 AM</span>
</p><p>
  <span>&gt;Oh god pls tell me you didnt immediately jump the new guy </span>
</p><p>
  <span>&gt;Poor Otabek </span>
</p><p>
  <span>&gt;Sorry about the chat being such a mess </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Peachy </b>
  <span>Today at 8:36 AM</span>
</p><p>
  <span>&gt;Oooomg look at him defending his lover!! (≧▽≦)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Chiggin Nunget </b>
  <span>Today at 8:36 AM</span>
</p><p>
  <span>&gt;We didnt jump anyone dw</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Peachy</b>
  <span> Today at 8:37 AM</span>
</p><p>
  <span>&gt;Hes all yours, hes all yours (｡•̀ᴗ-)~♥</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Queen Babi </b>
  <span>Today at 8:37 AM</span>
</p><p>
  <span>&gt;You guys are very cute, but if u dont want him Ill take him :D </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>NotAFuckingFairy</b>
  <span> Today at 8:38 AM</span>
</p><p>
  <span>&gt;How about u focus on </span>
</p><p>
  <span>&gt;ur music for a day or too? ♥ ╭∩╮（︶︿︶）╭∩╮</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>SilverHairedDaddy</b>
  <span> Today at 8:39 AM</span>
</p><p>
  <span>&gt;Now, now, Yura.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>&gt;I’m sure you’ll find someone if you put your mind to it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>NotAFuckingFairy</b>
  <span> Today at 8:40 AM</span>
</p><p>
  <span>&gt;Not everyone fucks their groopies and runs off with them </span>
</p><p>
  <span>&gt;No thank u </span>
</p><p>
  <span>&gt;One of us has to focus on the gold</span>
</p><p>
  <span>&gt;And its not u or baba </span>
</p><p>
  <span>&gt;I expect nothing of Georgi </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Chiggin Nunget </b>
  <span>Today at 8:40 AM</span>
</p><p>
  <span>&gt;Is it possble to plan a srprise wedding?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>&gt;Like a surprise bday party</span>
</p><p>
  <span>&gt;But a wedding</span>
</p><p>
  <span>&gt;For Leo and Otabbek</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Dark Horse </b>
  <span>Today at 8:41 AM</span>
</p><p>
  <span>&gt;Otabek please </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Lion of Love </b>
  <span>Today at 8:42 AM</span>
</p><p>
  <span>&gt;Wait that is all u got to say? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>&gt;xD </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Dark Horse </b>
  <span>Today at 8:42 AM</span>
</p><p>
  <span>&gt;That and a surprise doesn’t work if the people know about it?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Peachy</b>
  <span> Today at 8:43 AM</span>
</p><p>
  <span>&gt;He has a point</span>
</p><p>
  <span>&gt;Ok Leo and Otabek, mute the chat rn</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Popowitch </b>
  <span>Today at 8:43 AM</span>
</p><p>
  <span>&gt;R we planning a wedding? Y did no1 @ me</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Chiggin Nunget </b>
  <span>Today at 8:44 AM</span>
</p><p>
  <span>&gt;Only if the grooms are cool with it :3 (^○^)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shit. Now he probably needs to explain to all the idiots he loves but dreads that, </span>
  <em>
    <span>no, </span>
  </em>
  <span>he is not okay with them planning a wedding. And urgh, poor Otabek. First day and already the server is snapping and going crazy and—</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Dark Horse </b>
  <span>Today at 8:45 AM</span>
</p><p>
  <span>&gt;Go wild</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Holy fucking shit. Did he really? Well, there is no denying now how well Otabek fits in with the little, weird, crazy dynamic they have going on in the server. JJ picked him well. But if Leo wasn’t in bed already, he’d need to sit down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Lion of Love</b>
  <span> Today at 8:46 AM</span>
</p><p>
  <span>&gt;GUH</span>
</p><p>
  <span>&gt;Okay then</span>
</p><p>
  <span>&gt;But only if Yura does my hair for the ceremony lol</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>NotAFuckingFairy</b>
  <span> Today at 8:47 AM</span>
</p><p>
  <span>&gt;╭∩╮（︶︿︶）╭∩╮ I do not fuckign think so. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>&gt;Have you seen ur hair </span>
</p><p>
  <span>&gt;All flat and dead</span>
</p><p>
  <span>&gt;No </span>
</p><p>
  <span>&gt;Im not getting myself anothe viktor </span>
</p><p>
  <span>&gt;Ask Mila </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>SilverHairedDaddy</b>
  <span> Today at 8:48 AM</span>
</p><p>
  <span>&gt;🔥😠😡😠🔥</span>
</p><p>
  <span>&gt;My hair is NICE </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Katsudon </b>
  <span>Today at 8:49 AM </span>
</p><p>
  <span>&gt;Yes it is love </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>NotAFuckingFairy</b>
  <span> Today at 8:49 AM</span>
</p><p>
  <span>&gt;Begone thot </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>SilverHairedDaddy</b>
  <span> Today at 8:50 AM</span>
</p><p>
  <span>&gt;Don’t talk to your dad like this </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>NotAFuckingFairy</b>
  <span> Today at 8:51 AM</span>
</p><p>
  <span>&gt;Hahahahahahahahaa </span>
</p><p>
  <span>&gt;That joke never gts old </span>
</p><p>
  <span>&gt;Unlike you </span>
</p><p>
  <span>&gt;My dad </span>
</p><p>
  <span>&gt;ha</span>
</p><p>
  <span>&gt;Fuck u my real dad is more of a father than u </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Chiggin Nunget </b>
  <span>Today at 8:51 AM</span>
</p><p>
  <span>&gt;We ahve to plan Viktor and Yuuri’s wedding next</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Lion of Love</b>
  <span> Today at 8:51 AM</span>
</p><p>
  <span>&gt;Ok ouch</span>
</p><p>
  <span>&gt;Here I was thinking my hair was at least decent</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Queen Babi </b>
  <span>Today at 8:52 AM</span>
</p><p>
  <span>&gt;It’s okay baby, I got u </span>
  <b>@Lion of Love</b>
  <span> dont worry I’llget ur hair 💙</span>
</p><p>
  <span>&gt;Yura is just jealous because his is so thin </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>NotAFuckingFairy</b>
  <span> Today at 8:53 AM</span>
</p><p>
  <span>&gt;SHUUT UP PLAN A WEDDINNNG </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Peachy</b>
  <span> Today at 8:54 AM</span>
</p><p>
  <span>&gt;Omg we can have a photoshoot where ushow off ur matching tattoos!! (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*.✧</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Chiggin Nunget </b>
  <span>Today at 8:54 AM</span>
</p><p>
  <span>&gt;OMG(・∀・)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Lion of Love</b>
  <span> Today 8:55 AM</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>&gt;Oh no</span>
</p><p>
  <span>&gt;One is on our backs tho</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Peachy</b>
  <span> Today 8:55 AM</span>
</p><p>
  <span>&gt;Shirtless photoshoot (・ω&lt;)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>&gt;We can do the wedding at the beach so we have an excuse 55555</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Huh. Wow. So um ... this is his life now? What? Yesterday he had anxiety. Now he has a fiancé. That’s how things go, apparently. Well, fuck it. Otabek said he’s cool with all of this, right? So why not play along? It could be fun. And at some point, something else will come up and they will all forget about it. But it’s a funny way to include the newbie. Right? Besides, Leo would be lying if he said he didn’t like the idea at least somewhat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A part of him wants to laugh at his luck. Dating apps never turned out anything for him, and the short-lived fling he had with his roommate wasn’t much to talk about. And yet, all it takes is less than a day to get ‘engaged’, just by virtue of matching tattoos and a chaotic server. Of course it’s all a joke, but would it be a tragedy if it actually happened? He could write a book.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>SilverHairedDaddy</b>
  <span> Today at 8:56 AM</span>
</p><p>
  <span>&gt;But we have to do it overseas </span>
</p><p>
  <span>&gt;It’s too cold here </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Peachy</b>
  <span> Today 8:57 AM</span>
</p><p>
  <span>&gt;Beach, baby </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Lion of Love</b>
  <span> Today at 8:57 AM</span>
</p><p>
  <span>&gt;What did you just call Viktor? :D </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Chiggin Nunget </b>
  <span>Today at 8:57 AM</span>
</p><p>
  <span>&gt;Waaah but I dont tan well(･ัω･ั)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>&gt;Im gona b a burnt chiggin nunget ｡:ﾟ(;´∩`;)ﾟ:｡</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amidst the chaos of waiting for an answer to his question, Leo looks up and gasps; Guang Hong is standing at the door of his room. Wait, what time is it again? “I was going to order something for breakfast. Do you want anything?” He shakes his phone a few times.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Leo sits up and runs a hand through his hair. He needs to brush it, if his thumb getting caught on a strand is anything to go by. “What were you going to order?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dunno, that’s why I came.” Guang Hong shrugs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, then … How about Italian? I want lasagna.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“For breakfast?” Guang Hong moves to sit on the chair next to Leo’s desk while he clicks around on his phone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Leo shrugs. “Giving me adult money wasn’t a good idea.” At a glance, it seems the chat is going wild. There are photos now, of what everyone would dress in, what they would eat, and what the venue would look like. The damn Russians already looked up prices. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Otabek stays silent most of the time, but he keeps reacting with thumbs-ups to the messages. Which is outrageous, really. Leo can’t see him, but he just knows Otabek is completely collected, probably doing something in the kitchen, only checking in every ten minutes, while Leo himself is trying to keep up with everyone’s speedy thumbs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Leo? Are you even listening?” Guang Hong shakes his phone again. “Which restaurant do you want to order from?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh …” But before he can answer, Phichit sends photos of sparkling suits, and Minami suggests releasing real eagles, and … how is he supposed to not giggle like a lunatic? He does. For a few seconds, Leo laughs at the sheer absurdity of their suggestions before clearing his throat. “I-I don’t know, man. Crispinos?” Guang Hong’s befuddled expression is almost enough to make him lose it again. Leo knows his friend wants to ask about it, but even when he doesn’t, an explanation is still in order. “I’m getting married. Do you want to be the flower boy?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” Guang Hong blinks once, looks at the phone, then furrows his eyebrows. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“What?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>For a split second, Leo wonders if his phrasing didn’t make sense. The curse of being bilingual early in the morning. He’s about to start again when Giang Hong gets up from the chair. “Why didn’t you tell me you’re engaged?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, it’s a joke in the server. You see, yesterday we—”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“So, I wasn’t even the first one to find out?” He whines, much to Leo’s dismay. “How could you do this to me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s way too early for this. Leo had to deal with JJ’s whining all evening yesterday and now this? Surely he wasn’t that much of a whiny kid to deserve this. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> wasn’t the first one to find out, either. Don’t worry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but I’m your </span>
  <em>
    <span>best</span>
  </em>
  <span> friend, aren’t I?” Guang Hong presses a hand to his chest as he says so. But something doesn’t click in Leo’s brain. How was he supposed to tell Guang Hong if he wasn’t aware of it, either? “Order your own Lasagna. I’m not doing anything for you anymore, Leonardo.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Full-named. That stings.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Lion of Love</b>
  <span> Today at 9:04 AM</span>
</p><p>
  <span>&gt;Well done y’all, my roomie hates me now :(</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Chiggin Nunget </b>
  <span>Today at 9:04 AM</span>
</p><p>
  <span>&gt;Nooooooo</span>
</p><p>
  <span>&gt;Why ╥﹏╥</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Lion of Love</b>
  <span> Today at 9:05 AM</span>
</p><p>
  <span>&gt;I didn’t tell him im engaged</span>
</p><p>
  <span>&gt;He won’t talk to me now</span>
</p><p>
  <span>&gt;Or order my lasagna</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>King JJ</b>
  <span> Today at 9:06 AM</span>
</p><p>
  <span>&gt;?Lasagna for breakfast?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Lion of Love</b>
  <span> Today at 9:06 AM</span>
</p><p>
  <span>&gt;I like lasagna! Leave me alone ok???</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Dark Horse </b>
  <span>Today at 9:07 AM</span>
</p><p>
  <span>&gt;Lasagna for breakfast is fine, baby </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even though he shouldn’t, Leo stares at the message for a moment. Something about those four simple letters makes him giddy. It’s a joke. He knows that. A dumb joke, nothing more, and it will be forgotten once another morning comes. So there’s no harm in participating. Right? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Lion of Love</b>
  <span> Today at 9:08 AM</span>
</p><p>
  <span>&gt;Thank you cariño.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>&gt;It shall be our wedding meal</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He giggles to himself, which doesn’t seem to delight Guang Hong. Oh, right, he is still here. Leo tears himself away for a second to stare at his friend. “Uh. I’m sorry. Please don’t be offended? And … let’s order lasagna together?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Guang Hong purses his lips. “Why was I not invited to the server?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s a music one. From JJ. I’m just a member. And since you don’t play any instruments …” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I would still have liked to hang out.” Guang Hong might have sounded like a jealous ex. Except he doesn’t because he already has a boyfriend of his own. One Leo’s way too afraid to accidentally anger by even thinking of Guang Hong that way. “I listen to music, and I have opinions, and I’m your best friend!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, but wha—” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who even is that guy?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Leo shrugs. How is he supposed to answer that? “He’s … a friend of Jean. You met Jean. The Cana—” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The arrogant one?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh. Yeah. I guess. But it’s not Jean. Just a friend of his.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you even know his name?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well, at least that he can answer. “Otabek. His name is—” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And his last name?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Leo bites his lip and stares at his phone. Oh god, the chat is absolutely out of order. And … oh, Otabek asked if he is okay? What a sweetheart. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Lion of Love</b>
  <span> Today at 9:16 AM</span>
</p><p>
  <span>&gt;Thank you, darling</span>
</p><p>
  <span>&gt;Im good! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>&gt;Just my roommate </span>
</p><p>
  <span>&gt;He wants to know what my futue last name will b </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Dark Horse </b>
  <span>Today at 9:17 AM</span>
</p><p>
  <span>&gt;Altin </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh wow. That dude actually shares his last name on the internet? On the other hand, they are all musicians, so they can easily find each other’s real names anyway. But it’s kind of, sort of a show of trust. Which is … nice. And Leo Altin? Sure. Or maybe Otabek de la Iglesia? Wait, he shouldn’t think too much about it, right? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fuck, how is Phichit already sending invitations? With their names on it? When did he do that, the absolute madman? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Otabek Altin." Somehow, saying it feels weird. It makes something inside his stomach stir. Probably hunger, right? The missing lasagna. Leo is lying to himself, he is aware. But facing the truth is just as scary. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And his age?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Leo looks up from the phone and knits his brows together. "You know I'm not </span>
  <em>
    <span>actually</span>
  </em>
  <span> marrying him, right? I mean, unless I manage to save enough for a flight to …" Fuck, where did he say? "Almaty?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Where's … that?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Good question. See? It's not an actual thing. Just a joke, so don't be mad?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t believe you were ready to marry him even though you didn’t know his age, or name, or the country he is in. Like? What does he look like? What's his shoe size? Does he have allergies? Does he know you get bloated from beans? Because I know all those things, and if he doesn’t at least know you as well as I do or love you at least half as much, I’m still supposed to hand you over? NO!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, technically my parents would—” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“LEONARDO, I AM TALKING TO YOU. Does he know you like enchiladas better than quesadillas? Or your mom’s first name? Can he name your shampoo brand?” Holy shit, is he really angry? No. There is a smirk in the corner of his lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So you're saying I should marry you instead? Should I call off the wedding or can we adjust the wedding to accommodate? What will Seung-Gil say if he finds out I'm chasing his—" he clears his throat before raising his voice up a full octave. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"</span>
  </em>
  <span>—</span>
  <em>
    <span>Guang Hongkkeo?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You shouldn’t marry me, you idiot. You should marry … someone I pick for you. Someone we’ve known for a few months or years. Someone who can actually handle you.”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Leo grins. “Am I that hard to handle?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes! You can’t even order your own lasagna, after all. Go ahead. Ask that guy if he will order you lasagna.” Leo is still grinning, but Guang Hong takes none of his shit. Instead, he leans forward and stares at the mobile resting on Leo’s tummy. “Do it. I’m waiting. Let’s see if he deserves you. Marrying him? I can’t believe it. What even is your favorite color, according to him? Huh?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Lion of Love</b>
  <span> Today at 9:24 AM</span>
</p><p>
  <span>&gt;My roommate wants to know if u would order me lasagna in the morning </span>
</p><p>
  <span>&gt;Hes very worried</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Dark Horse </b>
  <span>Today at 9:25 AM</span>
</p><p>
  <span>&gt;No.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Guang Hong is already opening his mouth to speak, but Otabek is typing still. And when his answer comes, Leo can’t help but be a little smug. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Dark Horse </b>
  <span>Today at 9:25 AM</span>
</p><p>
  <span>&gt;But I’d cook it for you. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Damn.” Next to him, Guang Hong settles on the bed. Leo turns to look at him but no chance, his face is shoved toward the phone almost immediately. “Ask about kids.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you think you are—” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ask. About. Kids.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m hungryyyyy.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I already ordered at the Crispinos. Now shut up and talk to him. I will not give you away to just anyone.” More out of fear than actual fascination, Leo types.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Lion of Love</b>
  <span> Today at 9:27 AM</span>
</p><p>
  <span>&gt;HE wants t know if you want kids </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Dark Horse </b>
  <span>Today at 9:28 AM</span>
</p><p>
  <span>&gt;One day, yes. Right now, I want to focus on my career. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He is clever. Saying all the right things. But I won’t make it that easy for him!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s not a competition, you know?” But Guang Hong doesn’t seem to hear him anymore. He is already busy texting JJ on his own phone, demanding access to the server. What the fuck did Leo get into? It takes another seven minutes, then </span>
  <b>Chaperone Ji </b>
  <span>enters the server. Oh no. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Chaperone Ji </b>
  <span>Today at 9:37 AM</span>
</p><p>
  <span>&gt;Hi I’m Leo’s roommate who s the dude hes marrying </span>
</p><p>
  <span>&gt;Dont act shy i kow it’s </span>
  <b>@Dark Horse </b>
  <span>come and speak up coward </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Peachy</b>
  <span> Today 9:38 AM</span>
</p><p>
  <span>&gt;Oh no, the crazy ex :P </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Chaperone Ji </b>
  <span>Today at 9:38 AM</span>
</p><p>
  <span>&gt;PHISHIT IS HERE TOO? </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>&gt;HE WAS INVITED AN I WASNT </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>&gt;WHAT IS THIS PLACE </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>HELLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh no. Leo hasn’t thought about this so far, mostly because Otabek is clouding his mind a little more than he probably should. But … bringing Guang Hong into a space where the ex-boyfriend of his current boyfriend hangs out was probably not the smartest decision. They aren’t actively fighting, most of the time, but both Phichit and Guang Hong look like little summer children until they begin to sharpen a knife next to you and grin. Freaks. Why is Seung-Gil so into freaks? Well, Leo can’t blame him. After all, he had a fling with one of them, too. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But after that, the chat is a mess. Unsurprisingly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Peachy</b>
  <span> Today at 9:40 AM</span>
</p><p>
  <span>&gt;Woaaa salty much? (. ❛ ᴗ ❛.)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>&gt;A little more and you could put the Dead Sea to shame( ꈍᴗꈍ)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Chaperone Ji</b>
  <span> Today at 9:40 AM</span>
</p><p>
  <span>&gt;Wittyʕ◍•ᴥ•◍ʔ</span>
</p><p>
  <span>&gt;Ar yuo guys gonna tell me that Seung-Gil is akso here???</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Peachy</b>
  <span> Today at 9:41 AM</span>
</p><p>
  <span>&gt;Whaa why would he??∑(●∆●°</span>
</p><p>
  <span>&gt;Keeeeep him</span>
</p><p>
  <span>&gt;We talk about music here, not tragedies</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Queen Babi </b>
  <span>Today at 9:41 AM</span>
</p><p>
  <span>&gt;Oh my this is getting out of hand</span>
</p><p>
  <span>&gt;</span>
  <b>@TapThatSass</b>
  <span> control your man</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>TapThatSass</b>
  <span> Today at 9:41 AM</span>
</p><p>
  <span>&gt;I’ve been aroused😏</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Queen Babi</b>
  <span> Today at 9:42 AM</span>
</p><p>
  <span>&gt;Woah you type fast😮</span>
</p><p>
  <span>&gt;Your bf is about to pounce at the newbie</span>
</p><p>
  <span>&gt;On the newbie? How do yall english?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>TapThatSass</b>
  <span> Today at 9:42 AM</span>
</p><p>
  <span>&gt;Oh non</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Leo groans and sets his phone down. But when the buzzer blares and he slips from his room in nothing but a bathrobe, he switches to private messages. Dark Horse—or, well, Otabek—probably had a terrible last fifteen minutes, and Leo wants to apologize. After all, they are engaged now, right? He pushed the button under the buzzer speaker to unlock the lobby door downstairs before returning to Otabek.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Lion of Love</b>
  <span> Today at 9:47 AM</span>
</p><p>
  <span>&gt;Hey there. I jus t wanted to check in with you </span>
</p><p>
  <span>&gt;I swearr Ji is normally a super cool guy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>&gt;But he and Phichit go way back and not all of that path is rosy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>&gt;And yeah, he is also kind of sort of my ex </span>
</p><p>
  <span>&gt;Never aynthing serious but I figured you should know as my fiancé :D </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Dark Horse </b>
  <span>Today at 9:48 AM</span>
</p><p>
  <span>&gt;It's okay, babe, everyone has a bit of baggage.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Woah. Okay. That is … kind. And surprising. Well, Otabek’s kindness isn’t the shocker, but … He wants to go through with this even in DMs? Cool. That’s cool. Hmmm. That guy. His voice. His laughter. The strong arm in that picture. Fuck. Yeah, this is more than okay. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Lion of Love</b>
  <span> Today at 9:48 AM</span>
</p><p>
  <span>&gt;Jaja, I guess you could say that</span>
</p><p>
  <span>&gt;He jsut cares about me</span>
</p><p>
  <span>&gt;I told you hes rlly cool</span>
</p><p>
  <span>&gt;I mean we still room together</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Something tells Leo perhaps dragging his old ‘kind of’ relationship into this conversation wasn’t the smartest thing to do. And Leo may not be very smart, but he can do better than this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Lion of Love</b>
  <span> Today at 9:48 AM</span>
</p><p>
  <span>&gt;What abt you? Any overzealous roomies I should be aware of?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Dark Horse </b>
  <span>Today at 9:48 AM</span>
</p><p>
  <span>&gt;No.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>&gt;I have a sster but I don’t think she’ll </span>
</p><p>
  <span>&gt;No actually, she’d totally interrogate you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>&gt;**Sister</span>
</p><p>
  <span>&gt;Do you have siblings?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Lion of Love</b>
  <span> Today at 9:49 AM</span>
</p><p>
  <span>&gt;Nah</span>
</p><p>
  <span>&gt;I have like, a ton of cousins</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Dark Horse </b>
  <span>Today at 9:49 AM</span>
</p><p>
  <span>&gt;Same</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Lion of Love</b>
  <span> Today at 9:49 AM</span>
</p><p>
  <span>&gt;Jaja well at least the wedding reception won’t be dull</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Dark Horse </b>
  <span>Today at 9:50 AM</span>
</p><p>
  <span>&gt;With the server? No way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Lion of Love</b>
  <span> Today at 9:50 AM</span>
</p><p>
  <span>&gt;Lol that too</span>
</p><p>
  <span>&gt;Can I ask your age? My ‘chaperone’ won’t accept anyone older than 27 if theyre not loaded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Dark Horse </b>
  <span>Today at 9:50 AM</span>
</p><p>
  <span>&gt;Well I’m neither of those, so no need to worry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>&gt;I’m 23.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>&gt;How about you?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before he even has the chance to answer, there’s a knock on their door. It's kind of a trek to climb so those stairs with their elevator broken, so Leo isn't surprised it took a moment. The fact that he's not really dressed for public eyes only crosses Leo's mind once he’s opened the door. It's just the delivery man, so there’s no reason to be self-conscious. But telling that to Leo de la Iglesia is about as useful as spreading peanut butter on a car tire. So after paying for the food and closing the door as soon as it’s socially acceptable, he takes a minute to wallow in embarrassment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Okay, enough is enough.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He checks the chat again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Dark Horse</b>
  <span> Today at 9:52 AM</span>
</p><p>
  <span>&gt;Don’t tell me you’re 16.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Lion of Life</b>
  <span> Today at 9:55 AM</span>
</p><p>
  <span>&gt;Nononono</span>
</p><p>
  <span>&gt;I was jst paying for my breakfast lasanga</span>
</p><p>
  <span>&gt;Im 24 so don’t worry</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Dark Horse</b>
  <span> Today at 9:55 AM</span>
</p><p>
  <span>&gt;Okay.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>&gt;I was already attached to the wedding idea, it would’ve been a pity to call it off just because the groom was ~born in the wrong generation.~ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Lion of Love</b>
  <span> Today at 9:56 AM</span>
</p><p>
  <span>&gt;Noooo I used to say that at 16 jsdfjdfh</span>
</p><p>
  <span>&gt;So embarrassing</span>
</p><p>
  <span>&gt;You saw through me</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Dark Horse</b>
  <span> Today at 9:56 AM</span>
</p><p>
  <span>&gt;;)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well, he’ll be damned. Did Otabek really just wink at him? Is he totally overthinking the hell out of it? How is he even supposed to answer that?.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“HongHong! Breakfast is here! You owe me money!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And you owe me an apology!” Guang Hong emerges from his room, pouting like a child. “How come you allow Phichit to hang out with you on Discord?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s why I didn’t want you to join?” He opens the plastic bag and takes out one of the packages inside to inspect it before pushing it across the dinner table. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Guang Hong takes the offering and sits down. “Yeah, try harder. You almost convinced me.” He huffs. “Wait, so you invited Phichit before you even thought of telling me? Scratch that, you were allowing </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span> to plan your wedding while keeping me, </span>
  <em>
    <span>your best friend,</span>
  </em>
  <span> in the shadows? We’re not friends anymore, you’re not invited to my birthday party.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A genuine gasp leaves Leo choking on his own breath. After a pair of awkward pats on his back, he sniffles and straightens up. “But why? Phichit invited himself. I didn’t ask him to plan anything.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His roommate doesn’t answer. Are they fighting? Are they joking? Are they joke-fighting? Somehow, the atmosphere is oppressive, so Leo returns to pondering how to continue the conversation with Otabek.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Lion of Love</b>
  <span> Today at 10:06 AM</span>
</p><p>
  <span>&gt;May I ask what my future groom looks like?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It takes all of three seconds for a file to pop up before Leo's gut churns. Was that too demanding? No, then Otabek would’ve refused. But his guilt is short-lived because the next moment, all the air is knocked out of his lungs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man is handsome. Unfairly so. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He taps the picture and zooms in. Under an analytic eye, he has a strong brow and a sour expression, as if he really doesn’t want to be taking a picture. It must be an older picture, judging by the speed with which it was sent. Leo understands. The pre-chosen picture. He has a few of his own, but nothing that can possibly compare with </span>
  <em>
    <span>this.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Okay, he zooms out. It’s a mirror picture taken in what must be a gym. Otabek doesn’t look very tall, but damn, is he well built. For a split second, a zap of something—jealousy—stings his insides. This is so unfair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A kick to his shins brings Leo momentarily back to the present. Guang Hong is still sitting there, arms crossed, and pouting. He's not even talking. The only reason he disturbed Leo's desperate lusting seems to be to glare at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Leo tries to go back to his phone, but another kick stops him from engaging further with Otabek. Guang Hong squints, so fuck it, Leo relents. "What?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why are you drooling? You haven't even unpacked the lasagna." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's … it's not about food." Guang Hong holds out his hand and purses his lips. God, he looks so sweet most of the time, you would never suspect the number of cars he keyed. Concerned for his own property, Leo hands over his phone. "That was for my eyes only, you know." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh my god, really? What the hell, who is still sending dick pics? This is so 2016!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Leo almost pushes the food off the table when he flings himself across it. "A DICK PIC?" he screeches, desperately reaching for his mobile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Damn, you really have it bad for him, huh?" Guang Hong chuckles and turns the screen. "He wants to know what you look like." No dick pic. Only the gym photo. The very fine gym photo. "So, friends being friends—" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No chance to react quickly enough. Guang Hong takes a picture of him and sends it, then shows the message to Leo. His phone is just out of reach and his best friend has small but strong hands. But </span>
  <em>
    <span>FUCK</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Leo would do almost anything to delete that photo before Otabek sees it! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was gifted a sexy fucking gym selfie with bulging muscles and tight clothes wrapping around the barely human version of a god—and Guang Hong sent back </span>
  <em>
    <span>this. </span>
  </em>
  <span>A snapshot of Leo in his pajamas, hair askew and eyes half-closed. He's a little blurry and kind of salivating. The photo is slightly out of focus and, which is the worst part, obviously not a selfie. So it looks like Leo ran around and paraded Otabek's picture, which is an asshole move, no doubt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The way he sees it, Guang Hong just fucked over his marriage. Holy shit. And the demon is still cackling. He's stopped by another notification, though. Guang Hong blinks, then stares, before eventually he pouts and pushes the phone across the table. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On-screen is a photo of Otabek Altin, sexiest man alive, with stubble and an undercut that needs a trim. The hair on top is almost as wild as Leo's, and this time, there's a little smile. Oh, he can't be sure, but there's a high chance Leo's heart just stopped. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Dark Horse</b>
  <span> Today at 10:09 AM</span>
</p><p>
  <span>&gt;Oh, you're a real one. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>&gt;I like that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>&gt;Definitely a face I don't mind waking up next to. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Uuuuuurgh. I give up. He's actually sweet. I guess. So … I'll have to meet him, but … fine. You can marry him, or something!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That definitely shouldn't make Leo as giddy as it does. It takes him another moment to realize he still has to answer Otabek. Oh fuck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Lion of Love</b>
  <span> Today at 10:11 AM </span>
</p><p>
  <span>&gt;Jdsffddadfgjjb</span>
</p><p>
  <span>&gt;Says the right one</span>
</p><p>
  <span>&gt;I wouldn't mind waking up next to ur ***everything***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Dark Horse</b>
  <span> Today at 10:12 AM</span>
</p><p>
  <span>&gt;Thanks love</span>
</p><p>
  <span>&gt; &lt;3 </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There shouldn't be so many butterflies in his stomach. It's just a chat with a dude living an ocean away. But holy cow. Leo is a weak man, and even though this is all just one large, elaborate joke, he can't help the bouncing of his leg. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For a moment he looks up, gauging Guang Hong's reaction to all of this, but his best friend is already back in the group chat. One hand shovels pasta into his mouth, the other swipes across the keyboard at lightning speed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eating. Something Leo should do, too. His lasagna is getting cold because other, far hotter things live rent-free in his mind. No. He will not waste great food just because his horny brain can't contain itself. Decidedly, Leo starts to eat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Lion of Love</b>
  <span> Today at 10:14 AM</span>
</p><p>
  <span>&gt;My lasagna is almost as delicious as U R</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh god, wait, no! Comparing people to food is an absolute no-no! It's objectifying and disgraceful and—</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Dark Horse</b>
  <span> Today at 10:16 AM</span>
</p><p>
  <span>&gt;You're funny. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Leo squints at his screen. Fuck. Is that … sarcasm? Or not? Otabek has a really, </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> dry sense of humor, Leo learned that already. But … most people laugh, right? They don't type out 'You're funny' and then add a period when they actually laugh. So this must be— </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Dark Horse</b>
  <span> Today at 10:16 AM</span>
</p><p>
  <span>&gt; :) </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh. No sarcasm then? Good god. How is Leo supposed to live through this? Getting married to someone so—Wait. He's not really getting married. Right? No, no. That was just an internet joke. The group chat welcoming Otabek. Yeah. Exactly. Leo doesn't have to get anxious about a what-if scenario that doesn't apply. Besides, there's no chance Otabek and him will ever actually meet. So … why not play along? Leo doesn't have anything to lose. Except someone with similar tattoos he has known for a day. Who happens to be the most attractive person Leo ever laid eyes on. Yeah. No. It's fine. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He bravely sends Otabek a few hearts and they exchange some lovey-dovey chit-chat before Leo dares to look at the group chat. Guang Hong is grinning again, so … Chris probably worked his magic and tamed his partner. His suspicion is confirmed when he comes back to over 200 new messages. And everyone is here, despite half of them either supposed to be sleeping or working. The damn Russian pop band is already planning their flights and checking extra baggage prices. And they can't agree on anything for longer than a minute, but apparently, this is what they needed to actually work together for once. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Phichit is still working on the graphic design, Viktor is picking out suits with Georgi. Yuuri and Guang Hong are planning the buffet, and Mila is discussing bands with Chris. Yura is busy sending middle fingers left and right as if he hates being here, but they know it's a facade. After all, he contributed a proud collection of jewelry pictures and make-up photos. And in the middle of all of this? JJ. He somehow managed to get them a spreadsheet, a Pinterest board, and a Spotify playlist, all to curate the individual ideas. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the entire history of the server, Leo has never seen them work together like this. Which demands the question, what could they achieve if they all actively worked on a plan? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Besides, seeing Otabek join the chaos fills him with a strange sort of delight. It’s just a joke, just a joke of course, but fuck, it’s kind of cute. Maybe … no, they could never actually pull this off. Perhaps Otabek isn’t even single in real life? That’s entirely possible. But … it twists Leo’s stomach into little knots nonetheless and he doesn’t really know </span>
  <em>
    <span>why. </span>
  </em>
  <span>It’s entirely unreasonable. But that doesn’t stop him from texting Otabek once more. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The server just agreed on a suit for both of them. No need to ask Leo, they have Otabek’s approval. Cute, in a way. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Lion of Love</b>
  <span> Today at 10:44 AM</span>
</p><p>
  <span>&gt;Hey, uh … </span>
</p><p>
  <span>&gt;u already know about my roommate ex </span>
</p><p>
  <span>&gt;Ad I know u said u have no roomates bt do I have to worry about an actual parter trying to fly over and cut my throat? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh, Leo hasn’t even realized the time. God, it’s late. He has to get ready for work! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Dark Horse</b>
  <span> Today at 10:45 AM</span>
</p><p>
  <span>&gt;Of course not. That would be kinda cruel, wouldn’t it? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There is no reason for his heart to do that happy jump, but it’s there anyway, and Leo isn’t sure how to cope. So he doesn’t. Instead, he texts Otabek about work and that he needs to get ready to leave or he’ll be late, and if he is kicked out, they won’t be able to afford instruments for their music project. Or cakes for their wedding. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He doesn’t wait for an answer before finishing his lasagna and running for the shower. It was a good idea to do it that way because when he starts drying his hair, there’s a message waiting for him with a link to Youtube. The preview shows a Bon Jovi video. They’re allowed to bond over him now, right? </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Have a nice day’</span>
  </em>
  <span> is the title. Leo smirks. He knows that song. It’s not one he would’ve chosen lightly, since the message itself is not genuine in the song, but it’s such a dorkish detail, he can’t help it. Leo puts it on speaker and rushes through the apartment to get ready, always under the watchful eyes of Guang Hong, who works from home, the lucky bastard. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Leo is out the door within minutes and texts Otabek </span>
  <b>Para One - You Too</b>
  <span> as a quick answer. This is cute, this could be their thing, communicating in song titles. It’s cool to have a friendship thing. A fiancé thing. Leo chuckles. The song is absolutely weird, people in 80s style clothes dancing around cameras, but it’s the intention that counts, and Leo is positive Otabek will get it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That day, he spends a lot of time thinking about songs he could text his new friend. For a few minutes, he even wonders what song could hypothetically be used at their wedding. Just for fun. He doesn’t get very far, though, because wondering about the wedding leads him to thinking about the reception, then the banquet. And then he’s asking himself whether the guys would make them have a wedding night or a honeymoon, and that’s a dangerous path, so he hops off the winding road before he gets lost. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For a while. Then, the thoughts keep coming back, more vividly and brightly colored and Leo hears this voice, </span>
  <em>
    <span>this voice, </span>
  </em>
  <span>telling him all sorts of things. Oh god. Public boners haven’t been a thing for him since school. Otabek is probably all calm and collected, not hiding in a toilet stall and hoping for the best. Fuck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That cycle repeats two more times until Leo is </span>
  <em>
    <span>finally </span>
  </em>
  <span>allowed to leave for the day. It was a shorter shift, so he is back shortly after dinner, and Guang Hong is already expecting him. “I talked to that Otabek.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Huh?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Or precisely, I talked and he just … did nothing. He barely answered and he more or less disappeared from the chat when you left.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Strange. Or maybe not? “Have you considered he might not work from home? And can’t be on his phone all day?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Guang Hong shrugs. Apparently not. “But isn’t it strange that he stopped when you left?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Perhaps you guys are just boring?” He pushes out his tongue, but Guang Hong looks as if he would try to snatch it out of Leo’s mouth at any second, so the retreat is quick. “Maybe he’ll come back now that I returned?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You have to test it. And you gotta call him. I want to hear his voice. JJ kept going on and on about his voice, but it can’t be </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>good. He’s not even a singer.” God, would it be weird to admit he wants to hear it just as much? Leo’s face starts heating as he remembers his trouble keeping himself in check at work and silently thanks his mother for inheriting dark, blush-proof skin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He whips out his phone. A quick announcement in the chat should do the trick, right?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Lion of Love</b>
  <span> Today at 7:36 PM</span>
</p><p>
  <span>&gt;I’m baaaaack</span>
</p><p>
  <span>&gt;Work is finally over</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>NotAFuckingFairy</b>
  <span> Today at 7:37 AM</span>
</p><p>
  <span>&gt;Took U long enough I had to listen to viktor and chris fight over color schemes and the newbie was zero help. Lavender or brown? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Dark Horse</b>
  <span> Today at 7:38</span>
</p><p>
  <span>&gt;Those are both terrible options. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Lion of Love</b>
  <span> Today at 7:39 PM</span>
</p><p>
  <span>&gt;Yeah. I want gold or something. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“AH HA.” Guang Hong stabs his finger at his screen. “THERE HE IS. AND FULL SENTENCES.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s just one sentence.” There’s no way Otabek came back just because he did, right? Leo scrolls up to check, but indeed, his username has been missing for at least a couple hours. “Maybe he just got off work as well?” Leo blinks twice before switching from Discord to Google. Where’s Almaty, anyways? “Kazakhstan?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Guang Hong looks up with a raised brow. “Huh?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Almaty is in Kazakhstan.” Isn’t that a whole other timezone? So there’s no way he just got off work. Maybe he’s just woken up? Whatever way Leo tries to spin it, it would still be a big coincidence for Otabek to get up just as Leo sends a text to the group, but it makes more sense than actively waiting for it. “See? He was probably asleep!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Leo researches the time difference, and yes, it would make sense. It’s not even 7 AM in Almaty yet, so maybe Otabek just got up for his job. What might he be doing for a living? Leo wants to ask, but he kept sending texts to his new friend all day, and now he is insecure. Is it annoying? Is Otabek only playing along because it’s all fun and games? Or is he maybe already uncomfortable? Whichever it is, Leo isn’t sure asking even more personal questions is wise.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But soon enough, they all agree to spend the evening in a voice chat. It’s easier than texting to just talk, as long as JJ keeps somewhat quiet. Besides, Guang Hong won’t stop pestering Leo about Otabek’s voice. So a group chat happens. And for a while, it’s nice. But Guang Hong and Phichit eventually get catty over some detail Leo didn’t pay attention to because he was too busy thinking about that photo on his phone in combination with the voice in his ears. So people log-off, trying to save themselves. And in the rush, everyone leaves except for JJ and Otabek. Then there’s silence for a moment, until someone clears his throat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Ah, really, Beks?”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yeah. Sorry, but I will not discuss Nickleback again. Plus, Isabella texted me so I can return you to her.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Damn.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> But JJ fails to actually sound bothered by it; he loves his wife far too much. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Well, then I guess I’ll leave you two alone to plan the honeymoon?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> He chuckles, but Leo stays quiet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For a moment, the silence stretches once JJ is done snickering, then Otabek clears his throat again. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“You wanted to leave me and my future husband to our honeymoon planning, Jean.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> How can someone speak so properly while referencing railing someone on a hotel bed? What the fuck? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“BEKS!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Apparently, JJ is just as scandalized. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Don’t you think you guys should meet first?”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No one says anything for a second, so Leo decides to pick up the colliding marbles in his brain and actually says something. “He’s my soulmate. Meeting your soulmate isn’t Obligatory For The Bond To Exist.” Leo over-enunciates a few words, so his intention is clear. Kind of. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Wow. Well, then I guess I will—”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yes.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You are so rude. Oh my lord.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> And with that, Jean is gone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>More silence. Leo doesn’t want it to stretch for too long, but he also doesn’t want to talk about honeymoons and what have you, either. What do people usually talk about? It shouldn’t be this hard. Not when he has plenty of friends he’s had casual conversations with. The metaphorical clock is ticking, so Leo picks the first thing he can think of. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How’s the weather where you are?” Stupid. That wasn’t a clever choice, but now he has to pretend to mean it. “It’s been really windy over here lately. I can usually handle the cold, but when it’s windy, I just feel like I’m freezing all over.” That should be good enough to fool someone, right? Leo can’t even fool himself into pretending to be interested, but Otabek doesn’t need to know that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“When was your first kiss?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Leo’s head snaps back. What?! </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Sorry, was that too direct? I … ugh. I don’t talk to people. Usually. But I thought it would make sense, getting to know you better. Since …”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The wedding.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“The wedding.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh god. Leo blinks and gathers his bearings. “Uh. I think I was twelve?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Boy or girl?”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Girl.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Makes sense.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Did Otabek expect that answer? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Leo bites his lip. “Why?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Most of us kiss girls first.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah.” Well. Yeah. If he considers it that way, it does make sense. Even Guang Hong’s first kiss was with a girl. Thinking about it, probably everyone in the group kissed a girl first, including Mila and excluding Yura, but only because the little rascal kisses no one. “What about you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Girl.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Huh. There it is. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“But it was shit. And she was, too. Not that I regret it, but … I don’t exactly miss kissing girls. Let’s put it that way.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Is that Otabek’s way of telling Leo that he is actually into guys, not just for the joke of it all? Does he plan to murder Leo with a sexiness-induced heart attack? If yes, his plan is working. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmmm-hmm,” Leo croaks. “Yeah, I … ugh … yeah. I don’t miss kissing, uh, girls either. Or anyone. For the matter. Uh—but not because I don’t like to kiss or anything! I like kissing. Just … no one recently was … uh … interesting. Well, uhm, not to say you aren’t interesting! You are super interesting! And super cool! And I would like to see the motorcycle you mentioned at some point! But, eh, you can’t kiss with helmets on, right? That would be awkward, I mean, it would be, uh …” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Leo?”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Would you like to kiss me? For the wedding, I mean?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> And holy shit, Otabek is so collected and cool and urgh, his deep voice is some kind of purr and—oh fuck, is Leo actually supposed to answer? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I … yeah. I mean, that is what you do at a wedding, right?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Right.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>From here, the conversation takes a different path. But once Leo is in bed, phone on silent for the night, he can’t remember what it was. What they talked about or when or for how long. Every detail of the night is gone, missing from Leo’s mind. All he’s got left is the vivid memory of Otabek purring questions about kissing into his ear and the image on his phone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The image. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh. No. Leo lost a lot of respect for himself today, he will not go </span>
  <em>
    <span>there. </span>
  </em>
  <span>With his alarm set, he stubbornly closes his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sleep comes, but it’s not as kind to Leo as he hopes. Or it is, but not in the way Leo needs it. Because this makes everything better. And worse. He dreams of Otabek. Of course he does. The man has been on his mind all evening, all night, all morning, all day, all evening, and now, all night again. Retrospectively, the only reason this didn’t happen yesterday is probably because Leo didn’t know what Otabek looks like. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But now he does and his body responds to it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fuck. When he was a teenager, Leo practiced the art of lucid dreaming. It can be a blessing and a curse, depending on if it works properly or not. Sleep paralysis is not your friend, and after an especially terrifying experiment, he stopped training himself to stay conscious through his dreams. Things got better afterward, but he never returned to an entirely restful sleep. And now, Leo is stuck in a dream with an Otabek he can talk to, touch, and even control. Well, somewhat. Most of what is happening is decided by Leo’s subconsciousness, and he is just a thinking, feeling passenger. But tonight, there is no monster sitting in his chest. Instead, a very handsome, well-built, and strong man slides into his bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Leo smiles, but even in his dreams, he is a little awkward around this god. “Hi.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you still think about kissing me?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fuck yes, he does. And because this is Leo’s fantasy and no one can judge him for what it spits up, he leans forward and presses his lips to Otabek’s. They are firm. Warm. Strong. A little rough. Exactly how Leo pictures the guy’s personality from the little bits he’s heard. He licks over them to smooth out the texture, but there is no time for games because Otabek immediately opens his mouth and allows Leo entry. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh. He knows how this dream will end, and real, asleep Leo will be very angry in the morning. But dream Leo can’t care less because right here, in the circle of his arms, is Otabek, kissing him, grinding against him, holding tight. No ocean between them, nothing tearing them apart. Leo pauses for a second to hold their arms together. The lyrics align. And because dreams are weird, Leo’s own ink is in English, so the chorus is written out perfectly among them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Should Leo show Otabek the mountains of Mexico? Oh, why not? Who is going to stop him? This is his dream, so he can do as he pleases. Leo rolls onto his stomach and wiggles around until his bed partner climbs onto him and straddles Leo’s thighs. To look at the mountains. Obviously. A groan slips past his lips nonetheless and Leo pushes back into the firm muscles on top of him. Behind him? Dreams are so fucking strange. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He is on all fours now, back arched to be extra pretty. By now, Otabek has probably familiarised himself with the sight, but he is still there, pressed against Leo’s ass and watching. Oh. And did they have pants earlier? Well, they definitely don’t, now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The lack of lube and condoms stop no one because STIs aren’t a thing where Leo’s mind is now. Of course he should need prep, but that won’t become clear to him until morning. Right now, all he can think about is the impressive dick inside of him. Leo groans, eyes fluttering with helpless excitement. Fuck. It’s been a while. Otabek’s hands are everywhere and he is talking. Talking to Leo, for Leo, telling him all the sweet things while hitting all the right spots, and oh god, Leo’s toes curl as the heat inside his guts twists into a tight knot, right before—</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His alarm rings. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Leo isn’t usually a violent person, but when he’s jolted into consciousness, he’s irritated. No amount of groaning and whining will get him more time to sleep, but it doesn’t even matter because even if he were to be knocked out right that second, he wouldn’t get back into </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> dream. So he lays there for a second and contemplates the ceiling, just in the off chance of it having the answer to any of the many questions batting around in his brain. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What even was that? How can he even talk to Otabek now? How is he supposed to get through the day without recalling the events of his dream?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This is bad because he definitely needs a shower, and to wash his pajamas and sheets. And he didn’t even get to experience the high. All of the mess for none of the pleasure. The worst fucking deal there is. He would very much like to avoid Guang Hong’s questioning, but it isn’t worth waiting until laundry day. So he gets up, undresses, and wraps himself in a bathrobe before peeling the covers off his bed and tossing them on the floor. But his phone flops down as well, and now Leo feels like he’s being watched. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Heat creeps up his cheeks. He wants to scream. But instead, he whines and kicks the device under the bed. Out of sight, out of mind. He is not checking the chat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The cold water doesn’t do anything to help with his tiredness, just as expected. Curse dream Leo for fooling around with dream Otabek instead of allowing him to get the rest he needs. Now whenever he closes his eyes to rinse the suds out of his hair, he has to forcibly stop the dream from replaying in his mind. How come the cool dreams he has vanish after a few minutes after waking, but this one won’t leave him alone?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Breakfast is awkward since Guang Hong keeps giving him weird looks. But when Leo doesn’t give in to his silent prodding, he starts the interrogation without prompting, which is the last thing anyone would want. “Did something happen?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why?” Leo bites his toast and takes his sweet time munching it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Guang Hong doesn’t continue until he’s swallowed and can actually answer. “Where’s your phone?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Under my bed.” Damn. His answer only causes his friend’s eyebrows to pull together in the middle of his forehead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And why is it there?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It fell.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And you didn’t think of picking it up? Why is the washing machine running?” He stares at Leo, then tilts his head. “Why did you get up so early? You usually ignore your first two alarms. Hell, you’re even drinking </span>
  <em>
    <span>my</span>
  </em>
  <span> coffee.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“To wash my blankets, and I wanted to shower before hitting the gym.” There’s a long pause during which Guang Hong’s eyes never leave Leo’s face. “What?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think you’re a little too old to wet the bed.” He smirks but it quickly changes to an amused expression when Leo starts choking on his food.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>God, talk about incriminating. “Last night was hot and I sweat a lot, okay? They needed a wash.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Something definitely happened, you can usually take a joke. Did you fight with Otabek or something?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But even when he denies it, Guang Hong keeps asking. Not even Leo leaving and coming back from work makes him forget about it. Leo tries his best diversion techniques to no avail, so he settles for refusing to answer. All. Day. Long.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By the time he finally checks Discord, it’s already dark outside. He didn’t text all day, so there’s some catching up to do, but he postpones it because the red dot next to Otabek’s profile says he’s missed two messages, and that alone is enough to make him feel guilty for avoiding his problems. Otabek didn’t even do anything wrong.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Dark Horse</b>
  <span> Today at 8:20 AM</span>
</p><p>
  <span>&gt;Good morning, babe.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Dark Horse</b>
  <span> Today at 9:43 AM</span>
</p><p>
  <span>&gt;Have a good day at work.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Lion of Love</b>
  <span> Today at 9:56 PM</span>
</p><p>
  <span>&gt;Hey! Sorry I forgot to charge my phone last night and couldn’t check it after I ran off to work.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What a bold-faced lie. His mother would be ashamed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Dark Horse </b>
  <span>Today at 9:56 PM</span>
</p><p>
  <span>&gt;Hey</span>
</p><p>
  <span>&gt;Don’t worry, real life comes first.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Something about Otabek not considering himself a part of Leo’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘real life’</span>
  </em>
  <span> stings a little. But he’s not sure how to bring it up without sounding weird, so he doesn’t. Mostly because a new message arrives before he can dwell on it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Dark Horse </b>
  <span>Today at 9:56 PM</span>
</p><p>
  <span>&gt;How was work?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That much he can answer and like a flash, he’s been texting Otabek for two hours. Leo is exhausted, so he excuses himself and goes to bed. Thankfully, there are no weird dreams to haunt him that night or the next. And just like that, the week is over. The only remarkable things that happened were getting caught in the rain as he left the train station on Wednesday, and Guang Hong being convinced a mouse was eating his sour cream chips, forcing Leo to help him look all over the apartment on Friday at fucking 5 in the morning. Oh, and Seung-Gil sleeping over on Tuesday, but Leo would rather forget about that one. He didn't get much sleep and he wasn't even the one getting railed, which is totally unfair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next notable event happens on Monday when his phone pings with a notification from JJ. And another. And another. Leo is at work when the texts come in, but that won’t stop him from opening them behind a corner. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>King JJ</b>
  <span> Today at 2:30 PM</span>
</p><p>
  <span>&gt;LEOOOOO :DDDd</span>
</p><p>
  <span>&gt;My maaaan </span>
</p><p>
  <span>&gt;It’s my birthday tomorroooow 🎂</span>
</p><p>
  <span>&gt;Please say you’ll come to my party on Saturday?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>&gt;You can brng Guang Hong! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well. It’s not like Leo has any other plans during the weekend, except maybe the movie night on Friday. He promised Guang Hong some of his time because, apparently, Leo was too preoccupied with his phone recently. Which is ridiculous because Guang Hong in that chat just as often as he is. Sure, Guang Hong doesn’t text with Otabek. But he has Seung-Gil. So there really is no reason to be pouty. But Leo is a good friend, so they will watch Ghost Busters on Friday, regardless. Leo still has to inform Guang Hong about their ‘guest’ though. Because Beka—Leo is now allowed to call his fiancé that—hasn’t seen the movie yet, and Leo might or might not plan to turn it into a date night. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Lion of Love</b>
  <span> Today at 2:35 PM</span>
</p><p>
  <span>&gt;Sure</span>
</p><p>
  <span>&gt;Just gve me directions nad b ready to pick us up wehn we get lost</span>
</p><p>
  <span>&gt;Bc well probably get lost</span>
</p><p>
  <span>&gt;Brb</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He nearly forgets to tell Guang Hong once he gets back home. Or rather, he doesn’t have the chance to bring it up because as soon as he’s past the door, his roommate is shoving a screen in his face. “JJ told me about the party! We are </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> getting lost.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We aren’t?” Leo appreciates Guang Hong’s conviction here, but … they both aren’t exactly great at navigating. “We’re not paying for an Uber.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dude, what year are you in? Google can guide you right to the doorstep of literally everyone these days, all you need is the address. We can even pre-download the map for the area so when the internet connection cuts off, we can still get there.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s creepy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah but effective. We won’t get lost, we won’t be late, and we’ll look amazing. It’s been a while since we went to a party. Leooooo. Come on. This will be great. Maybe we’ll find someone for your lonely ass? Ah, no, I remember. You already have a fiancé in another part of the world. Are you comfortable waiting for him?” Guang Hong sticks out his tongue. Seriously, what did Leo do to him? The question echoes in his brain. Does he want to find someone else to date? Has he perhaps been taking the wedding thing way too seriously? There’s a pull deep in his guts. And he must be pouting because Guang Hong tilts his head as he stares. “Woah, I didn’t expect you to get sad.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not sad. I’m fine. And yes, we can go to that party.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But of course it isn’t that easy. “Why do you always turn weird when Otabek is mentioned? Or your phone, or the server for the matter? Like after that night when you </span>
  <em>
    <span>sweat so much. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Or when you walked straight into a door because you were so transfixed by your phone? Or basically every time Otabek and you use those cringy nicknames?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They aren’t cringy.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Guang Hong raises an eyebrow and simply points at him. “There. This. Right now. What is this about?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Swallowing the sigh that threatens to leave his lungs, Leo plops down on the couch. “What are you wearing to the party? I don’t think I have any nice clothes.” He starts listing items from his closet, always finding a reason why they wouldn’t be a good option. Either the fit, the color, or the number of moth holes they have. He trusts Guang Hong’s fashion sense better, ever since he got an earful about ‘hiding his best attributes’ or whatever it was. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He doesn’t particularly want to talk about his feelings.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wear a button-up and a pair of jeans. Now tell me what’s gotten into you?” Guang Hong sits cross-legged on the opposite couch. It’s useless to keep trying to avoid it, so Leo groans and drops his head on his arm. Guang Hong likes gossip just as much as Phichit does, and the past week Leo deprived him of it, more or less.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think I like him.” There. He said it. Leo bites the inside of his lip while he waits for Guang Hong’s reply.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No shit, and what else?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Huh?” They stare at each other for a long moment, until Guang Hong’s eyebrows furrow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait, that’s it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean, ‘that’s it’? What’s ‘it’?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You like him? Well, duh, we been knew. You keep calling each other all the pet names the rainbow has to offer, and some I am pretty sure you stole from the straights. Seriously, Leo. Of course you like him. He likes you, too.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh god. Is Guang Hong for real? “You think so?” It’s a little pathetic how hopeful Leo sounds. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No one, my friend, </span>
  <em>
    <span>no one</span>
  </em>
  <span> plans a wedding for an entire week if they don’t want to get married or get paid for it. Besides … have you still not clued into the entire spiel? He answers when you are online, that’s it. He talks to you, all day apparently, but most of us barely get to read a single sentence otherwise. JJ said he never uses emojis, and you even get hearts and all. Leo, my friend, my dude. I know you can be dense, but this is a lot, even for you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t know he doesn’t use emojis.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well he does, when you are in the room.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Leo snorts softly. “That’s pretty gay.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Yeah.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You should tell him, you know? I mean, you don’t actually have to get married or anything, but … talk to each other? About what you see in one another?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This is, without a doubt and far from any competition, the dumbest idea Guang Hong ever had. Talk. About his feelings. With the guy concerning his feelings. Like some sort of healthy, mentally stable straight person. Wait, no. That … what? Leo shakes his head. What even are those thoughts? He frowns at Guang Hong. “No.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean, no?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No. I can’t talk to him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course you can. You talk all the time. Voice chat, if I might add. And yes, I know, you get a hard-on when you hear his voice, but … shouldn’t that just increase your passion for a proper conversation?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Leo whines. “Noooooo. I can’t talk to him! What if he doesn’t want to get married anymore when he finds out I like him?!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Guang Hong blinks at him. Leo blinks back. “You do realize how dumb that sentence is on your own, right?” And this time, Leo has to relent. He nods. “So you are going to talk to him?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Silence. Then, “No.” Guang Hong already raises his hands, without a doubt ready to shake Leo’s head, before he adds, “Really, I can’t. We’ve only talked for a week, isn’t that, you know, a little hasty?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Seung-Gil and I—”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know, but that’s different.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You met.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe you should meet—” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know I can’t.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Guang Hong huffs and this time, he pulls his own hair with a grunt. “Okay, fine. We’ll go to JJ’s party and you’ll make an active effort to talk to people. And if you find someone else, someone interesting, we know your soulmate isn’t the only cool person on this earth, and I will let you move on. But if you don’t manage a decent conversation and stand in the corner all night? I will force you with my own two hands to call Otabek on Sunday and confess your cute, sappy little feelings. Deal?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This time, Leo actually sighs, then nods once. “Deal.” How hard can it be? Worst case scenario, he gets himself a date with someone he can actually touch—and wouldn’t that be a good scenario? Well, it’s a win-win situation. So why does Leo feel off about agreeing?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By Friday, he hasn’t gotten his head back onto his shoulders. Sure, the constant calls with Otabek and all their little messages help, but … Date night isn’t happening, and that alone makes Leo unhappy enough to threaten his Saturday mood. Otabek is too busy traveling. Family, he says. It’s kind of cute.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Another cute thing is Guang Hong letting Leo rest his head on his lap. He even spoonfeeds Leo ice cream from time to time. And not once does he make a stupid comment about Leo’s fiancé not being there or something alike, and for that, Leo is grateful. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then, Saturday morning, Leo is awoken by music. Loud music. Loud music in Spanish. He wanted to sleep in so he wouldn’t be too exhausted at the party, but apparently, Guang Hong has other plans. Once his brain is properly awake, he walks to the living room, where his roommate and best friend is dancing around in his pajamas. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good morning!” He yells over the speakers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s this? You’re gonna get us evicted!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We have to get you in party mode! I don’t want you moping around at JJ’s birthday! And I don’t think he’ll play Chayanne for you, but I will!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s—” Leo goes back and retrieves his phone. He plans to continue his scolding, but there is a particularly sweet good morning songtext waiting for him, and Leo can’t help but grin like an idiot. He sends Beka a selfie, a habit they recently picked up, then looks at his roommate again. “It’s nine in the morning! Who gets ready for a party at nine?!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Us! If I don’t get you pumped, you’re either gonna take a nap in the evening and be groggy before we leave or you’re gonna cancel last minute!” Before he can protest, Guang Hong grabs both of Leo’s hands and pulls him in to dance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well, one doesn’t refuse to dance when </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Torero’</span>
  </em>
  <span> is playing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After ten songs or so, they’re both exhausted, but giddy. They make breakfast and sing, tidy up the living room while dancing some more, and then finally, they take turns showering. Guang Hong is drying Leo’s hair while humming the intro of the latest drama he and Seung-Gil are watching. “Should I paint my nails?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Leo checks his phone. “Will they dry on time? I don’t want to be late because you smudged them and need to do them over.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A groan. “I’m not gonna smudge them.” Leo doesn’t want to argue, so he takes over the blow dryer while his friend rummages through the drawer. He pulls out two bottles and carefully inspects them. One is pastel green and goes nicely with his pink button-up, the other is a bomb of silver and black glitter, the kind that would blind everyone at the party when he dances. “Should I do yours as well?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh …” Glancing down as his free hand, Leo can tell his nails aren’t the nicest canvas. He has dry cuticles and a lot of hangnails, but hell, is not like anyone will be looking at his nails, right? “Yeah, sounds good.” No need to say more. Guang Hong has already pulled out a blue bottle, almost the exact color of his shirt. He paints Leo’s nails first, then his own. “Stop touching things, you’re gonna ruin my work!” he yells every so often.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Miraculously, Guang Hong only needs to redo three nails, and Leo’s manicure survives long enough to be able to send a picture to Otabek. By the time they leave, his nails are still decent. And they carefully follow the phone’s instructions to JJ’s house, only getting lost twice. Everything is lining up for a good evening, and Leo is hopeful. If he won't get a date, he’ll at least enjoy the party.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They ring the bell, then knock on the door. But Leo is afraid they won’t be heard over the loud music seeping through the thin walls, so he also texts the birthday man. And soon, JJ opens up with a wild grin on his face. The heat inside the residence seems to welcome them as well, making Leo glad to be wearing something light and breathable. He still thinks a t-shirt would be better, but at least he won’t be showing any pit stains once he hits the dance floor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey! Welcome!” JJ pulls them in and slams the door closed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, man. Happy birthday!” Leo all but screams into JJ’s ear as he hugs him. “Seems like you’ve already got the party going!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A cackle. “Ya betcha! Come in, come in! We have drinks in the kitchen, but don’t get too wasted! We’re staying up ‘til morning!” He pushes them in. Leo doesn’t notice until he bumps into someone, but it’s quite dark inside. The blinds are closed, there are black lights, and some neon lamps lining the walls. But even with that, he still has to squint until his eyes get used to it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>You</span>
  </em>
  <span> are staying up until morning, I’d rather not mess my up sleep schedule like that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Booo!” JJ whines while handing him a red cup and pouring something from a bottle Leo can’t identify. But judging by the smell alone, it has to be strong.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let me at least start with a beer so I can warm up, man!” Leo tries to give him back the cup, but Guang Hong grabs it instead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll have it!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before he can run off, though, Leo stops his friend. “Hey, measure yourself! I’m not dragging you home!” But he doesn’t wait for an answer because JJ actually gives him a beer. “Oh, thanks, but I was kidding. Don't you have orange juice or, I don't know, maple syrup?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ha, ha." JJ isn't laughing but he is smirking, or at least it looks like it in the dark kitchen. "We do have syrup, but that's not a party drink." He pauses, leaning in to check Leo's face. "Do you really want something else? I can give you water."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, no. It's fine. I'll just drink slowly." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>JJ nods, but Leo doesn't, in fact, drink slowly. He doesn’t drink at all. Not when he realizes he doesn't know where Guang Hong ran off to.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the distance, there's some commotion. Guang Hong's name is among the mumbles, as well as Phichit. Well, they had to meet again at some point. But now Leo is convinced this isn't the place he wants to be in. Problem is, JJ is gone, too. He does that, appears and disappears in the blink of an eye. But now, Leo is a bit lost and surrounded by warm, excited, writhing bodies. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And yeah, he loves to dance, but maybe he has some catching up to do with the spirit. By now, he is severely grateful for Guang Hong getting him pumped before they left. But the energy in the somewhat tightly packed place is still different, and so Leo waits a bit, just for a moment, to watch the party-goers. To get the vibe down. Yeah. That sounds like a reasonable thing and not at all like running away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There, along the living room wall, is the couch that's usually the centerpiece. But for tonight, all furniture was pushed aside to create a dance floor. And almost everyone seems to use it. But … there. On the couch. Leo singles out a guy in dark clothes, sitting alone and watching the crowd. He seems content with his beer, but that's just the overall mood Leo gets. It's hard to determine details with the low light and the flickering beams dancing across the people, the furniture, the walls. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Leo walks over and points at the empty space. He yells a desperate </span>
  <em>
    <span>'is this spot free?', </span>
  </em>
  <span>but of course, not a single syllable reaches the other. But the dude looks up when Leo moves even closer, and this time, when Leo points at the empty space, he nods. Beers are raised in silent greeting, then Leo settles. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And for a moment, they just sit there. Two stranded travelers in the middle of the ocean; alone, but not really. Leo remembers his deal with Guang Hong and … the conditions might not be ideal, but there is someone to talk to right next to him, and Leo doubts it'll get quieter over the night. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a bit more beer in his system, he leans over and, whoops, was the other guy this close already? But he doesn't seem to mind almost having Leo's head on his shoulder. "UH … HI!" To be fair, not the highest point of his eloquence right there, but at least he's making an effort. And days full of big and small conversions with Otabek ruined Leo's social skills. He's now spoiled by a conversation partner who always seems to get what he means. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"HI!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So far, so good. What now? Leo straightens up a bit so he's not too far into the guy’s space. After all, he's trying to have a conversation, not to climb into him. "FRIEND OF JJ?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"AREN'T WE ALL?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>True. One way or another, at least. So Leo nods. He grins at the stranger, and even with the blacklight, the purple shimmer of white teeth confirms he did it. He made him laugh. The guy nods toward his hand. “NICE NAILS!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks! My roommate did them.” It’s a little quieter than he’d hoped to be, distracted by the weird color they take in the lighting. Maybe Leo's next question is a bit direct, but he doesn't care. After all, he's just interested. It doesn't have to mean anything, right? "YOU HERE ALONE?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The guy nods, but leans forward to be closer to Leo's ear. "ALONE AT THE PARTY. BUT ENGAGED." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh! Leo nods, serious now. Serious and seriously excited. "ME, TOO!" The words settle in his bones and build a nest. Warmth that doesn't come from the bodies of the people around him cocoons Leo. He smiles again and, once more, it's mirrored. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"COOL!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yes. Fuck, yes it's cool! He's engaged and the guy didn't even ask about it, just accepted it, and … it feels right. Oh, Leo absolutely has to talk to Otabek. It's getting out of hand, and maybe he will get his feelings hurt, but—</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"EEEEEEEHHH!" Now there's the familiar voice of the guy Leo came for. JJ positions himself in front of them and waves his glass to indicate each. "I WANTED TO GO AHEAD AND INTRODUCE YOU, BUT I SEE, YET AGAIN, YOU MANAGED WITHOUT ME!" He giggles and Leo risks another glance to the side. What's going on?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Huh?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But JJ apparently doesn't hear him because he continues undeterred. "ARE YOU GUYS WEDDING PLANNING AGAIN? YOU SHOULD DANCE!" Leo blinks owlishly up at his pretty intoxicated friend—when did that happen?—then turns yet again to his conversation partner. "HEY, IF YOU DECIDE TO SHOW EACH OTHER YOUR TATTOOS AGAIN, DON'T GO INTO MY BEDROOM, KAY? WE HAVE A GUEST BEDROOM. PLEASE GUYS, IZZY AND I APPRECIATE IT!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And with that, JJ is gone without waiting for an answer.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wait a fucking minute. That can't be. Can it? Otabek is in Kazakhstan. But he said he traveled yesterday, right? Also … Leo frowns. Did he ever actually say anything about </span>
  <em>
    <span>being in </span>
  </em>
  <span>Kazakhstan? Or did he just mention </span>
  <em>
    <span>being from </span>
  </em>
  <span>there? No! Does this mean they were in the same place all along?! The guy said he's engaged! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Leo looks up again, he seems as bewildered as Leo, so there is only one way to clear this up. He opens the cuff of his shirt and tugs until his lower arm is exposed. Next to him, a leather jacket is pushed up. And then, it's there, in its full glory. The entire chorus, partly Spanish, partly English. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Leo stares and into deep, dark eyes. Have they been this close the entire time? And what does this mean? Are they soulmates? Is this destiny? Is—</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Otabek kisses him. Just a tiny peck, quick, yet gentle. But it's enough to short-circuit Leo's brain. His eyelids flutter and there's the heat in his stomach again, curled tighter than ever before. He stares at the other. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sorry, I … usually I don't—" that's as far as Otabek gets before Leo is on him. Literally. He throws all the passion he has into the kiss and half-climbs onto Otabek's lap. It would be awkward, if there wasn't a strong hand right on his hip, hoisting him up until he sits on Otabek's lap in a straddle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They disengage for one moment and put their beer bottles down, then turn to one another once more. Leo's world is suddenly very small; it fits between his palms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>God, Otabek is just pure muscle. When two strong palms land on his ass, Leo gasps. It must come off the wrong way because Otabek tries to disengage, but Leo reaches behind and pressed then back in place. Just to make sure his message is clear, he squeezed his hand on top. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Touch me. I want it. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Otabek holds him in a way that can't be coincidence. They have to be made for each other, designed by the universe to meet and fall into each one another's arms. There's no other explanation for the crazy chemistry between them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe they should talk more. Actually get to know each other. But exploring each other's bodies is so much more fun. Leo zones out so hard, it takes JJ insistently clearing his throat next to them to realize they aren't alone anymore. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"WOW. YOU GUYS REALLY … UH, WOW!" Did he really distract them for that intelligent message? But JJ isn't done. He snickers, probably about their annoyed expressions. "BE CAREFUL, BOYS. GOD SEES WHAT YOU ARE DOING!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Beneath him, Otabek straightens up, a serious look on his face. Somehow, his voice is calm and collected but carries anyway. "DOES YOUR GOD MIND TWO MEN BEING INTIMATE?" No, right? Leo frowns. No. JJ has an abundance of LGBTQ+ friends. Leo looks up at his friend and indeed, the man is cackling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I DON'T CARE IF IT'S MAN AND WOMAN, MAN AND MAN, OR WOMAN AND WOMAN. BUT YOU'RE ONLY ENGAGED. NO SEX BEFORE THE WEDDING!" He's still laughing. Leo, on the other hand, is now very self-conscious. Because he has been rolling his hips in a more than suggestive manner in a room full of people, probably watching. Oh god. How has he gotten so carried away? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But Otabek looks almost smug. He leans into Leo's space, bites the shell of his ear, and whispers in that dark voice of his, "Well. Looks like we have to get married quickly." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>----------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The following months are a whirlwind. Leo starts spending a lot of time at Otabek’s place when he’s not at work or hate-watching movies with Guang Hong. He also starts a hair mask per Yura’s recommendation. And above all, Otabek puts a ring on it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It makes the server go wild, which neither of them expected since wedding talk has been a regular occurrence the entire time. Now it’s for real, though, which means some of the more outlandish suggestions have to be stopped from the start. JJ is a little salty because </span>
  <em>
    <span>why do they get to be married already when he had to wait years to ask Isabella? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Leo reminds him that they met in school and getting married in school is very uncommon. That helps. A little. And Phichit continues to insist on the whole soulmate fantasy, so … In the end, they all seem to be happy with the result. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>From time to time, Leo actually wonders if this isn’t a little crazy. But then, he wakes up and stares at the Almaty mountains. He traces a finger over them, taps the eagle under Otabek’s neck, and thinks about his own back. And of course, there are the words on their arms, too. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It doesn’t stop there, either. When they talk, it’s easy. When they laugh, it’s natural. They make music together, and sometimes, JJ is even allowed to join them. He is still salty about them hitting it off that well, but only in jest. And when Otabek asks him to be his best man, JJ actually cries a little. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Guang Hong doesn’t cry, though. In fact, he </span>
  <em>
    <span>insists</span>
  </em>
  <span> on being best man, and nearly has an entire fight with one of Leo’s cousins over it. But in the end, Leo calms his worries and Guang Hong relaxes into the comfortable knowledge of getting to hand over his best friend. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Instead of a flower kid, they have Minami throw the petals.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What Leo doesn’t expect is the Russian band actually showing up to provide the music for their party, along with JJ. Practise is a mess, but everything is worth it when they finally get to sign their names on the certificate. Their kiss is as magical as the first one, that amazing night at the party where they met by chance for the second time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The party following that somewhat stiff ceremony is something else. No event in a social circle of musicians will ever be boring. But this one … their friends made up an entire program spanning most of the night. Laughter keeps them warm, hugs keep them close. Even though Otabek isn’t huge on public display of affection, he indulges Leo whenever he sneaks into his husband’s arms. His husband. Leo has a husband now, and all because they have similar tastes in tattoos. Well, and music. And scenic drawing. And eagles. And … well, actually there is a lot connecting them. Enough to make Leo giddy whenever he looks at the other. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Otabek has no problems lifting Leo when the time comes to get in the car, even if Leo is the one who drives them all the way home. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Home. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Home is an apartment slightly larger than the one he used to live in because it has to house Otabek and him, along with Guang Hong. He refused to stay behind but also to move out. So in compromise, they chose a new place together and Guang Hong often sleeps at Seung-Gil’s apartment. Leo understands why they don’t move into one place, though. Seung-Gil is a little crazy, after all. Plus, Guang Hong has been known for attempting to pick fights with the damn dog whenever she lays down on Seung-Gil’s lap.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everything is as it always has been. At the same time, nothing is. There are even more instruments now. Otabek can cook, god bless, because that is something Leo and Guang Hong desperately needed in their lives. He also turns out to be a talented handyman, so whenever something is out of order, Otabek knows how to fix it. Leo falls in love with him more and more each day and now, finally, he is wearing that golden ring they joked about. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Otabek insists on carrying him over the threshold, even if it’s cheesy. The man is perfect. Especially because most people never get to see that side of him. Leo kisses his husband’s cheek as soon as he tries to push the door closed with his hip. What a dork. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Leo is about to say something incredibly sappy, and he wants to warn Otabek somehow because just thinking about it is embarrassing. “Welcome home, Mr.—” He laughs. There’s no way he’s finishing that sentence. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Otabek smirks.“Mister?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mr. Husband, put me down.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But Otabek doesn’t, not even when Leo starts trying to wiggle out of his hold. He can’t do much, after all, the suits are rented. But eventually, Otabek relents and sets him to his feet, only to press Leo against the door instead. He’s crowded by his husband and they are kissing again. Hands wander between them like promises whispered over their skin.  And it doesn’t take much thinking for Leo to raise his arms and wrap them around Otabek’s neck. Their movements are natural, easy, and yet, like an intricate dance. They are tuned into one another and god, isn’t that just perfect? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing?” The question is redundant. Leo knows what will happen now. Guang Hong is gone for the night, and they are finally home after their wedding. But he wants to hear it anyway. Because fuck, Otabek saying all those naughty things with that voice of his is a treat in itself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he looks up, Otabek’s smile is dangerous. He leans in to kiss the skin next to Leo’s ear while his other hand pulls the tie loose. “What does it look like?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Leo turns his head and bites Otabek’s bottom lip, gently tugging on it. “Hmmm … I don’t know. Talk me through it?” His husband knows about Leo’s voice kink, so it’s alright if he gets a little too horny listening to Otabek. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With swift fingers, the tie is removed from Leo’s neck; his suit jacket is gone a moment later. Hot lips dance over the sensitive skin on his neck, as Otabek whispers all the sweet things he will do to Leo. It makes the air in the room charged with electricity as Leo arches into him. The short hair on the back of Otabek’s head is grounding under his fingers but not as much as his husband pulling away to take off his own jacket. Otabek doesn’t break eye contact when he undoes the buttons of his shirt with a single hand and—although he’s not pinned to the door anymore—Leo refuses to move.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their pants are nothing but a memory a moment later, and Otabek cups his jaw to pull Leo across the room and onto their bed. Once he lies on his back, Leo is folded in half. Just for a moment. Just to take his underwear off. Then Otabek’s boxers join his one the floor along with their socks. And when they are entirely naked, the blanket comes up and Otabek wraps them both in it, holding Leo close. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What, don’t want to have to see me?” He is teasing of course, but Otabek growls low in his throat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No. But I want you to be comfortable. To know you are loved. Not just the space between your legs, but all of you.” Fuck, how are they both so sappy? Large hands caress Leo’s skin, the perfect contrast between rough and gentle. Just like their kisses. Their everything. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He loses himself in the things they have, the things they are, but it’s okay because Leo isn’t lost, regardless. Otabek is there, holding him close. And when everything blends into happy mush, there is only one word he can think of. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soulmate. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>PLEASE let us know what you think. ♥</p><blockquote class="userstuff">
  <p>Thank you, as always, to my wonderful editor <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taedae/pseuds/Taedae">Taedae</a>, and to you as the reader.<br/>I'm also on <a href="https://www.tumblr.com/blog/venom-for-free">Tumblr</a><a href="https://www.instagram.com/venom_for_free/">, Instagram</a> or <a href="https://twitter.com/venom_for_free">Twitter</a></p>
</blockquote></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>